falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault 42
EPISODE ONE Vault 42. Michael lay awake in his bed staring at the dull, steel ceiling of the vault. He frowned as nostaligic feelings rushed over him because of the boredom he had experienced throughout the years, dwelling in the vault. All there was to do anymore was remember all the years he'd spent in the vault. Even though he'd had good times, his desire to leave grew every day. It wasn't long until he'd spent many sleepless nights visualizing himself stepping out in to the open world and taking in his first breath of non-ventilated air. Eventually, he spent most of his time in his head, visualizing his plans, for better or worse. He did not care if karma would punish him for whatever he would have to do to, he just wanted to leave the vault. Right now, Michael was hungry; he tore himself from bed to calm the hunger that disrupted his thoughts. He began walking out of his bedroom to sleepishly march into the kitchen, the lights dim as if appropriate for his state. The kitchen was modestly outfitted with a fridge, an oven and a wooden table belaguered by enough chairs for four. He walked toward the fridge to reach his goal of satisying his stomach. As he opened the fridge, a view of boxes upon boxes of preserved food was there to greet him, only to be interrupted by some purified water necessary to rehydrate it for consumption. With a look of disgust, Michael opened to freezer to be met with salted cram, preserved for ages. He closed the freezer door, ultimately deciding on a box of Fancy Lad snack cakes and a bottle of purified water. Slamming the fridge door firmly as if to solidify his decision, Michael made his way toward the lone table. After almost throwing his encased food upon the table, Michael opened up the box of Fancy Lad snack cakes and began to eat. As he began concluding what had interrupted him, Michael, without pause, visualized leaving the vault once more. Pictures in his head began to show up, pictures of sneaking towards the maintenance department and using a secret tunnel, meant for the overseer, to gain access to the vault door. Next, Michael envisages himself getting caught breaking into the vault's armory in an attempt to force his way out. His last thought is of the overseer, with the expectation that the he would let Michael leave peacefully. EPISODE TWO After chowing down the food and finishing it off with some water to ease his now dry throat, Michael took a few more moments thinking... just sitting, alone on the chair at a table meant for four. Upon thinking, he decides to sneak down to the vault's maintenance department and access the tunnel that leads to the vault door by tomorrow night. Not an easy job for there are guards posted there at curfew and Michael's not particular at sneaking; but, with good thinking and a focused mind, he convinces himself that he can do it - or die trying. Michael pushed himself away from the table, taking his chair solidly with him. He made his way toward the door, evigorated by his imaginings to set out for an attempt at them, yet he groggily shuffled to the halls. There, he was greeted by Kent Henderson, his best friend. "What's happening, Mike? Off to inspect some more wall panels?" asked Kent humorously. "No... just thought I'd walk about for a bit today." Michael answered with a sigh. "Oh ho ho, being a high roller today I see? Well... don't let me stop your Sunday stroll!" answered back Kent boastingly sarcastic. "Yeah..." replied Michael. "I'm just messing with ya! Don't take everything so hard, it's a small vault, you might as well get used to the people you're stuck with!" said Kent while walking away from Michael. Kent walks away, leaving Michael to walk away in the other direction repeating what Kent had just said. On his stroll, Michael reaches the diner where he notices Morgan Manson - one of Vault's technicians - leaving the table abruptly to help out the kitchen staff with a key to the maintenance department lying helplessly on one of the diner's plush, red seats. Michael pauses only for a moment, before he makes his own decision for himself by instinctively snatching the key, the back of his neck boiling the whole time. After Michael pauses, he walks toward that particular red, plush seat that Morgan sat on to snag the key. On the process, he looked around the diner - his line of sight says that people will not notice what he will do, giving a chance for Michael to snag the key successfully, place it on the left pocket of his vault suit and leave the diner before he is caught on the act of stealing. Leaving the diner nervously, Michael walked out of the diner as fast as his legs could carry him. A few moments after Michael escaped the diner, Morgan returned to his seat noticing that his key is missing. Then, the helpless man tries to find the key under the table - unfortunately, he could not retrieve it. Then, he called two vault security guards to aid him through the diner's intercom. After walking fastly, Michael gave himself rest by lowering his back, holding down onto his knees and catching up his breath. Then, two vault security guards were running towards the diner. They bumped on Michael without even apologizing. Michael recovers, and then he carries on towards Kent's quarters. EPISODE THREE Nervously, he reached Kent's quarters swiftly. There, he knocked on the dull, steel door. Kent opened the door for him and he entered. Looking at his best friend, Kent hesitated and asked what Michael wanted from him. "Heeey, what can I do for you?" asked Kent boastfully. "I need some couple of old manuals, books or something? Should be about computers." Michael answered in distress. "What'cha gonna do with it? I have some! Oh! I know, you're having careers for programming now, huh? You're up to developing newer versions of the Shit-Boy the overseer gave us, huh?" asked Kent out of humour. "It's not "Shit-Boy", Kent. I'm up to learning everything about computers." answered Michael boastfully. "Ah, crap! I'm just trying to make my friend laugh! Anyways - the books, right? I'll get them in a moment." replied Kent as he hastefully rush into his bedroom. Time is running out for Michael, as if his life is tied to the events that will come ahead. He was sweating, because of the urge to leave the Vault and grab some fresh air. A few moments after Kent rushed into the bedroom to find the computer-related books that Michael wanted, Kent gets back to Michael carrying heavy, hard-bound books that might have more than a thousand pages contained from the hard-bound, paper cover. "Here it is, I hope this will do." said Kent while carrying the books. "I guess it will, thank you." thanked Michael as the books is passed onto him by Kent. Carrying the books, Michael leaves from Kent's quarters, then he carries on to his quarters. While walking, he again stumbles upon the particular two security guards that he have stumbled upon earlier. He walks towards his quarters, carrying the hard-bound books. Right after he reaches the doorstep, he opens the door and he lifts the books up back to his arms and carry it to his bedroom. On the bedroom lies a terminal. He slams the books down to the table, and he opens the terminal. He grabs one of the books. It was about the RobCo terminal's command prompt. He attempted to access the Vault's data network, then connecting to the overseer's terminal where he could access the overseer's control panel, allowing him to shut down security, open the armory doors, basically what the overseer can do when the vault runs amok in order to put things under control. "Heh, I knew the overseer's terminal has a failsafe account, even though I didn't get the password from him." mumbled Michael inside his head. He successfully gained acces to the overseer's terminal, then the control panel. He didn't change the password because he might arouse suspicion if he changed it. Then, he turned off his terminal to plan for his escape. He walked around his room pondering about his plan. "When the whole Vault is asleep, I'll shut off the security system, I'll unlock the armory door, take whatever I can and get the fuck out of this hellhole." mumbled Michael inside his mind. He waited for the night. He was walking around his quarters, reading books just to allow the time to pass. Then, he went to his bedroom to get his old, sturdy leather knapsack. As he steps outside of his quarters, the place was dimly lit. He snuck down to the doors of the maintenance department doors, opening it with ease without being detected by anyone who decides to go out for a night-time stroll. EPISODE FOUR On the maintenance department, he can only hear hisses of the machines, the ticking sounds of the computers and such, no other sounds than that. He goes to the armory that was next to the maintenance department, and opens the door with ease, looking back in case if there's anyone. Then, he slowly closes the door nervously. On the armory, he replaced his vault suit with a leather suit, then an adventurer's jacket with brown pants, a black leather vest, and a bandolier. Then, he picked up an assault carbine next to its complete modifications - a grenade launcher, a silencer, an optical assault rifle scope with a built-in red dot sight for close quarters, and a laser sight. A smile broke on his face when he get to touch cold steel weapons. Then, he picked up a couple of magazines and placed it in his bandolier. He attached the scope and silencer to his assault carbine and snaged the other modifications and placed it in his leather bag.